No Mistletoe Needed
by beckettxwine
Summary: Just a little Christmas one-shot with Beckett and Castle. Merry Christmas!


Beckett turned the key in her door and walked into her house. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of the Wreath Castle had made her put up on her door. She pushed the door shut with her foot and dropped her keys into the bowl on the table. She walked into her bedroom and slipped her gun and badge into her bedside drawer. Shutting the door she opened the brown chest that sat on top of her dresser. She unlatched the watch that was resting against her wrist, and set it in the chest. Her hands moved to the necklace on her neck and she slowly pulled it off. She held the ring in both hands and kissed it.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Beckett laid the necklace in the circle of the watch, and closed the box. She walked into the kitchen and took the eggnog out of the fridge. She made herself a cup and walked into the living room, the eggnog in one hand; _It's A Wonderful Life _in the other. She took a seat on the couch after putting the DVD in the player and curled up in the corner.

When Beckett opened her eyes she saw the credits of It's A Wonderful Life running on the screen. She looked around and blinked a few times, seeing no one around her. She laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she stood up and put her jacket on, grabbing her keys and locking up. She sat in her crown vic for a few minutes before she pulled out of her spot and headed to her destination. The ride only took about fifteen minutes because the traffic was light considering it was Christmas. She turned into the cemetery and pulled her car on the side of the path that was made for people visiting. She turned the ignition off and after a few minutes, stood in front of the headstone of her mother. She sat down and pulled her legs underneath her so she was sitting on her knees. Beckett had come here every Christmas for thirteen years, every birthday, and anniversary.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't bring flowers this time. I didn't forget, everything was closed and we were on a case yesterday. I'll bring them up tomorrow as long as I'm not on a case." Beckett tossed her hair up in a bun and clasped her hands together. "Can you believe it hasn't snowed yet? It snowed back in October, but not much. The ice rink isn't open yet either. I was going to ask Dad if he wanted to go yesterday, but I didn't know it wasn't open yet." She took a deep breath and ran her fingers over the headstone. "I miss you, Mom. I love you." She stood and pulled her coat closer to her as she turned around. Her head was down, so she didn't see the man behind her. "Sorry," she mumbled, as she kept her head down and walked past him.

"Kate," Beckett stopped and looked up, turned around again and saw Castle standing there, with flowers in his hand.

"Oh, Castle. Hi," She pushed a piece of her hair that fell out of her bun behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

Castles eyes widened and he looked from Beckett to the flowers and then down at the ground. When he looked up there was something in his eye Beckett couldn't pinpoint.

"Uh, I wanted to bring flowers to your mom's grave. I just didn't know if you would be going so I thought I should do it and… yeah.." Beckett looked at him with her jaw open and turned fully back to him.

"Oh, well, thank you Castle," she looked down and the sides of her lips quirked. Castle lay the flowers down at her mothers grave and then walked next to Beckett and pulled her into his arms.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

"It's called a hug, Kate." Beckett pulled her hands from her pockets and wrapped them around Castles waist, sighing into his shoulder. Castle pulled back and wrapped his hand in hers, walking to his car. "What are you doing today? Are you seeing your dad?"

"No, he's staying with a friend today." Beckett kept her eyes down.

"Come over. Alexis and I are just going to be baking and listening to Christmas music all day. Mother is out with some friends of hers too."

"Oh no Castle I couldn't, I would be intruding, I really-"

"Kate, Alexis asked me to ask you. I was going to call you once I left here." Her heart fluttered when he said Kate and something came over her she couldn't figure out.

"Okay, fine." Castle leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against Becketts. Beckett was stiff at first, but she slowly melted into his embrace and their lips moved together. He pulled away and looked in her eyes and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

"Merry Christmas, Castle."

A/N: Hello! I know I haven't really posted anything lately because I've been busy since it's Christmas and all and we had lots of tests, progress reports, etc. I hope you guys like this, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I was thinking about continuing it so that eventually later Beckett could find out about Castles story and he could find out about hers. I'm not sure what I'll do yet. Let me know what you think! Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
